Literally!
by Dasom
Summary: Something strange is happening to the Clan cats and it's up to StarClan to determine what will happen.....or can they
1. Prolouge

Literally!!

Chapter 1

A strange sickness

"I don't know!" Leafpaw was frustrated.

"You still can't find a cure?" Cinderpelt asked her as she walked inside.

"No matter what I do, Longtail will not get better! I've tried everything!"

"Take a break. I will take care of Longtail. Get some rest"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Two screams echoed through the clearing.

"Leafpaw! Come quickly!"

Firestar and Leafpaw quickly came over to the medicine cat's den. In it was a line.

"Where's Longtail?" Firestar quickly asked.

Cinderpelt was hysteric. "This line IS Longtail!!!!!!!!" She screamed again.

Firestar was being all noble-ish. "We need to warn the other Clans."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah, its short. It's a prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1: Why?

Literally!

Chapter 1

Why?

"Great StarClan, how did this happen?" Leafpaw burst.

"I don't know" Cinderpelt said hysterically.

"Did you not hear me? I said we need to warn the other caaaaahahaatss. You ruined my hero moment! WAAAA!" Firestar complained.

His daughter and former apprentice ignored him.

"What happened?" Leafpaw quizzed.

"He screamed and then he turned into a li-hine. aaaahhhhhhhHAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAA!" Cinderpelt continued her hysterics.

'Weird.' Leafpaw thought, 'I'm not an adult and I'm the only one not crying' she thought, looking over at her father, Sandstorm trying to calm him down, looked embarrassed.

"ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!" the line that was Longtail said. Everyone stared at it. Then, everyone except Leafpaw went "ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!" as well. "StarClan Bless you!" "**Thank you**" was her reply.

-------------------------

_Later…_

"Hi Squrrelpaw! Did you hear about Longtail?"

"I think EVERYONE heard about Longtail, except the other Clans. We should join the group that's going to tell them as soon as we figure out what IT is."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence together until…

"ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!"

Squirrelpaw, lowering a raised paw, said "Maybe you shouldn't go."

"Ok…" She walked away with Squirrelpaw looking on at her. 'I wonder what she has…that was a strange sneeze…how did it go?'

"ah-Ah-AH KA-SNEEZE!" Leafpaw sneezed.

----------------------------------

Leafpaw was awakened by her mother coming in and saying to Cinderpelt, "Come quickly! Firestar is ill!"

Cinderpelt followed Sandstorm out, but before she did that, noticing that she was wake, Cinderpelt whispered "You help too"

----------------------------------

Hours were spent on Firestar with no prevail.

"Here, have some water" Leafpaw said gently. Whispering, she said to Cinderpelt, "He has what Longtail had, doesn't he?"

Cinderpelt nodded solemnly as she watched the Clan leader lap up the water weakly then he quickly jumped up. "I'm Cured!" he shouted gleefully. "WHAT?!" Leafpaw and Cinderpelt said synchronizedly. After all their hard work, the cure was WATER?

"ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!" They heard from the clearing.

Looking at Leafpaw, Cinderpelt said, "You can handle it"

Leafpaw raced off to cure him.

----------------------

Soon after she had brought Brakenfur there, Cinderpelt came in. "How's it going?"

Leafpaw looked up at her with big eyes.

"The water isn't working" were her only words.


	3. Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"IT ISN'T WORKING?!" Cinderpelt shouted, waking up the entire Clan.

Leafpaw sighed an exasperated sigh. "I guess we better go and warn the Clans that water doesn't work and blah blah blah…"

"I'll tell Firestar" Cinderpelt said, shaking her head while she turned and trotted out of the den.

"ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!" said Brakenfur.

"StarClan bless…AHHHH!" she screamed, looking at the plant suddenly growing in the middle of the den. "CINDERPEEEEELLLLLT!"

Cinderpelt rushed in along with Firestar.

"Ok, so Brakenfur is gone and there is bracken growing where he was…WAIT! Cinderpelt! I think I left my stove running!" Firestar turned and ran back to his den.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A STOVE!" Cinderpelt cried after him.

"Oh yeah" said Firestar, coming back. "OK, so now we have braken that used to Brakenfur…OH MY STARCLAN! IT'S…………………..I lost it."

"We should try and figure this out. TO THE MOONSTONE!"

-------------------------------------

"HI Fireystary!" said Bluestar in Firestar's moonstone dream. "Whatchya doin'?"

"Um…uh…I forgetted….OH YEAH! WHAT THE cough, cough sorry to much shouting…cough WHAT IS WITH THIS SICKNESS? WHAT IS IT????"

"Dumby."

"It's called dumby?"

"NO, you're a dumby. FIGURE IT OUT YOURSLEF!"

"Ok! Bye!"

-------------------------------------------

"Ok! Here is what Bluestar told me: Figure it out yourself!"

"ah-Ah-AH! KA-SNEEZE!"

Brambles appeared where Brambleclaw had been.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorry it took long

**I'm really sorry for the wait! I had a major writer's block…..I'll try to do better! Sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3

Everyone

"OK, stay calm everyone."

But all the Clans were too worried to listen.

Except one new apprentice.

"Yeah right! I don't believe that! You can't prove it!"

"Hey are you saying we're ly-li-llllll-ah-Ah-AH-KASNEEZE!" and with that Leafpaw and Cinderpelt sadly carried away a pile of dust.

"Believe us now, Shadowpaw?"

He nodded.

"Any other news?"

But right after Firestar said that, Leafpaw ran into the meeting.

"Firestar! Come quick! It's Longtail!"

---------------------------------

All the Clans rushed to ThunderClan camp. They waited outside while Firestar and Leafpaw stepped inside.

"EW!"

-----------------

Lying inside was a disembodied tail- and it was moving around.

"He got better and so you cut his tail off?" Firestar inquired.

"Of course not!"

"But then-"

"ah-Ah-AH-KASNEEZE!"

"MISTY!"

-----------------

After a lucky gust of wind and lots of panic, Mistyfoot was transported to the RiverClan Medicine cat den.

"We must figure out what is going" but then Firestar walked away.

"Did he figure it out?" asked Tallstar.

"No," answered Sandstorm, who had been listening. "He has a short attention span"

"I do NOT have a short at-" but then he walked away again.

"Ah-hah! I know! The sickness is-" Tallstar started. "ah-Ah-AH-KASNEEZE!" and with that, he grew extremely tall, and his head hit the ceiling, knocking him into a coma.


End file.
